Along for the Ride
by Kaijushit
Summary: Adeline Stark, a new graduate of M.I.T. Following the footsteps of her favorite uncle and only family, Tony Stark. She was asked by Tony to tag along for the mission he was called for. Adeline is walking into something she's was not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

This was simply because I saw the Winter Soldier and thought, why not right? I feel terrible at the same time because I have other stories that I haven't updated in forever but, my mind runs a mile a minute with different things to write. So I hope you don't mind that I upload these. I can't promise speedy updates because I hit so many blocks when I want to write the most. I hope you enjoy all of this and give me feedback! There won't be any romance in here, I have a plan in my head about how romance will fall in but right now, it's just the adventure of Adeline Stark. This will be based on the Avengers. Enjoy! Maria x

* * *

Here I was finally graduating from M.I.T and of course he was nowhere to be found. I sighed sadly to myself as there were three people ahead of me before my name was called, I kept telling myself not to be upset, but this was my day and my favorite uncle wasn't here.

"Elena Saab." Two. As I took one more step up, I gazed into the crowd again, only seeing Pepper's angry face soften as she caught my glance, she shot me a sympathetic look. I gave her a sad smile. I put my attention back to my feet and then the next name was called.

"Chris Stacker." One. The guy in front of me grabbed his diploma and shook hands with the staff. I handed the lady my card with my name on it.

"Adeline Stark."

"YES! THAT'S MY NIECE!" I snapped my head towards the direction the screaming was coming from. It was Tony, right at the entrance of the auditorium. I looked at Pepper, who rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was sorry. "WOOOO! MY LITTLE ADEE DID IT." I snorted and shook my head and I went to the dean and shook his hand, he stopped me and said:

"You're related to the Tony Stark?"

"And proud of it." I grabbed my diploma and went back to my seat waiting for the last names being called.

"Congratulations class of 2012." The graduating class threw their hats up; I on the other hand sat down and held on to mine. Every one leaving their seats to get to their family, I hopped from chair to chair to cut through the crowd immediately running into my uncle's arms hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture and spun me around.

"My little Adeline, I'm so proud of you." He said before kissing the crown of my head. He placed me back on the ground and cupped my face. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You made it on time to see my name get called."

"But I missed your speech."

"Jesus Christ, be glad you did. I almost put _myself_ to sleep giving it." Tony laughed whole heartily. I felt someone's hand on my back, turning around to see Pepper. Wrapping my arms around her as she hugged me back.

"Congratulations Adee!"

"Thanks Pepper." She kissed my temple and looked at Tony, her smiled disappeared. She poke her finger into his chest numerous of times.

"There better be a reasonable reason why you were late!"

"I can bet you he was fixing his new suit he's been raving about for months." Pepper went wide eyes.

"You were late because of a suit?!"

"Hey, hey! Not true...it was for these things that can call the suit when I'm in need." He lifted his wrists showing off silver band bracelets. I stifled a laugh when I saw Pepper gripping on the program getting ready to swat my uncle.

"Uncle Tony, you're digging yourself deeper. Just so you know." I patted his shoulder as I saw my friend walking up towards up.

"Hey Adeline!"

"Kyle!"

"Who the hell is Kyle?" I heard Tony say behind me, I gave Kyle a hug and pulled away. Tony stood in front of us with his arms crossed "Kyle?" He nodded his head. "Hi Kyle, I'm Adeline's uncle."

"Can't believe Tony Stark is your uncle." He pulled out his hand for Tony to shake. "It's an honor to meet you. Sir."

"Don't be a kiss ass."

"TONY!" Pepper and I said in unison.

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, if you're trying to date my niece-"

"He's not!"

"I'm not, Mr. Stark."

"Oh really?"

"And you want to know why?" Another friend of mine stood next to Kyle lacing her fingers with his and gave me a one-arm hug. I pulled away glaring at Tony.

"She's why!"

"I'm why, what?" My friend Amy said very confused on what she walked in on.

"Actually, it's better not to ask." She raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Right. You guys don't mind if I steal my boyfriend, do you? Our parents are ready to go."

"No problem, gonna miss you two."

"Likewise, A." I have each of them one last hug before they left. Then spun around giving Tony a hard punch on his arm. He winced and held on to where I had hit him.

"Was that necessary?!"

"Yes!" He rubbed his arm and frowned.

"Don't give me that look, now come on. I need to get my things so we can go back home." We went to my now half vacant apartment, grabbing the last of my belongings and putting them in the car and to the airport. I got into Tony's jet grabbing my seat and was immediately greeted by Jarvis.

"Miss Adeline, I think an congratulations is in order." My eyes widen as I looked at Tony.

"You installed Jarvis on your plane?"

"I was bored one night and realized this was the one place I didn't put him in." I smiled and replied back to Jarvis.

"Thanks Jarvis!" I pulled out my laptop and started fooling around with some of the programs that were built into many of Tony's suits. Fixing up some minor details he might have missed.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"Might I suggest miss Adeline helping you on the bugs in your suits?"

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because I just fixed that rocket defect you've been trying to fix for two months."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I rolled my eyes, turning the laptop around showing him what I was working on. He was trying to figure out of he should be mad at me for tapping into his system or happy about the fact that I had fixed his frustrating problem in a matter of seconds.

"You know, you can just say you're welcome." He scoffed and crossed his arms and then leaned forward trying to look at my laptop.

"How did you do it?" I chuckled.

"Well first of all, did you get any sleep while building…" I saw the name and rolled my eyes. "Really, heartbreaker?" Tony shrugged his shoulders causing me to laugh.

"Listen, this wasn't even a big deal, but I was surprised that Tony Stark himself didn't see the most simplest problem."

"And what was that my dear Adeline?" I spun my laptop to show him again.

"You placed a blaster backwards. I'm gonna assume you did a test run with it and it didn't want to fire?" Tony nodded. "Well that's because I built in a defensive mechanism so when there's a faulty detail or in your case, you placed something backwards. It won't fire." I leaned back into my seat as Tony took my laptop and checked to see if it was true. I looked to my left and saw Pepper smiling at how shocked Tony was." I looked onto my right and out the window and saw a city full of lights; we were flying over New York. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, I pointed at the window looking at Tony and Pepper. "Pit stop?"

"No." Tony said not looking away from the laptop. "Stark tower is almost done with construction and also our new home." I perked up in my seat staring at Tony.

"Wait, what, SERIOUSLY?!" I had huge grin on my face. "So, can I get a whole floor to myself or what?" I said jokingly, he looked away from my laptop and put his attention to Pepper.

"I told you."

"What?" They gave each other one last look before returning their gazes back to the electronics. "Wait, I ACTUALLY HAVE A WHOLE FLOOR TO MYSELF!?"

* * *

It took us about 20 minutes to land and another 20 to Stark Tower; I looked out of the car window and gazed over my Uncle. "Hey what's with the no lights?"

"I'll be testing something tonight. Hmm…."

"What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know what I was doing?" I laughed.

"Listen, I didn't hack into everything. Only your suits, which need more attention to your building at the moment."

The car stopped in front of the building, I grabbed my bags out of the car, and Tony helped me as we stepped into the building. I began admiring every detail of the building, since it was my first time in here. We walking towards and into the elevators, Tony pressed two buttons, one that I was assuming my floor.

"I'm gonna go on a whim here and say my floor is below yours."

"Right you are, Adee. Right now we'd like to apologize the lack of things in there. We weren't…well I wasn't really sure on what you would want in here. So, tomorrow or whenever you want…" Jarvis alerted us that we had reached my floor, the elevator doors opened and my jaw dropped. "…Spoil yourself." I walked out of the elevator and literally ran back and forth checking out everything, I was on the verge of tears. I found Tony standing in the middle of the hallway, I ran towards him, jumping on him giving him a hug. He returned the gesture by squeezing my tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Tony. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I'm not just saying because you spoil me rotten." He chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

"You're the best kid anyone can ask for." He set me down to my feet wiping my stray tears. "You deserve everything you're given, Adee. Remember that." He smiled and cleared his throat before getting even more emotional. "Now, I'll leave you to unpack. I have something to do right now, but when I'm done. I'll let Pepper know when to tell you to come up."

"All right." I smiled at him. "Thank you, again and a million times over."

"Anything for you, Adee." He called for the elevator, the doors opened and closed as he pressed the button for the top floor, grabbing my luggage I went the hall and into my room. Opening the door, I let out a laugh as I saw that it was literally the same thing as I had in Malibu. I dragged my bags to the front of my bed and jumped onto my bed. Grabbing it and holding it close, not noticing how tired I was and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Adeline, it is now 7:15" Jarvis said waking me up, I rolled over on my bed and mumbled. "I take it as you're awake." I chuckled into my pillow.

"Yes I am, Jarvis. Thank you."

"Miss Potts is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thank you, tell her I'll be up in 15, I need to freshen up." I said getting out of bed and stretching. I headed into the bathroom to freshen up my face and good lord, my breath. I changed into something more comfortable, left my room and to the elevator doors. I called for the elevator and immediately came. I pressed for the top floor and was there with seconds. I heard Tony talking to Pepper. I saw him land outside the building and began walking, I was smiling like a kid in a toy store when his suit was taken off piece by piece, my uncle really knows how to amaze me with his gadgets. I walked behind Pepper looking at the screen in front of us.

"Levels are holding steady... I think."

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." I turned to my uncle and nodded.

"I'm proud of you. This really will make headlines. Just imagine how much cleaner energy we'll have!"

"Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the couch, taking a seat and drinking in the beautiful view of New York. I crossed my feet on the small table; I didn't pay attention to the conversation between the lovely couple, up until I heard:

"Give yourself 12 percent credit." Tony said as my head snapped to their direction.

"I'm sorry, Tony but did you just say 12 percent?" He looked at me as if he thought it wasn't a bad idea, but then raised it to 15. Rolling my eyes again, he dug himself deeper.

"I did all the heavy lifting." As he went on and on, Pepper offered me a glass of champagne, in which I gladly accepted. Tony paused for a moment quickly changing the subject to me. "Wait, you drink?"

"Hey, don't make the subject about me, Tone." I took a sip as I let the two continue on with their little spat, I began admiring the view again until Jarvis snapped me out of it, talking about someone who would stop calling, as much as he was trying to avoid it, whoever was calling appeared in the elevator.

"Phil! Come in." I stood of from the couch and followed behind Pepper.

"Phil?" Tony asked with a confused tone. "Uh, his first name is agent." I snorted and stood next to her.

"Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

"Tony!" I hissed at him, his only response was to roll his eyes. This whole of exchange began happening right after he had mentioned not liking to be handed things.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper said innocently. "Which I know nothing about."

"Oh I do!" I smiled, receiving a nudge from Pepper and a stern look from this Phil guy.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought." Tony said walking away with the tablet looking thing in his hands. "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"I did!" I piped up once again.

"Apparently I am volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"Okay, now who doesn't know that?" Tony glared at me.

"Who is she?"

"That annoying little thing is my niece. Who is technically my kid."

"You adopted someone?"

"Yep, on her birthday too. Yet, she still calls me 'uncle'." Phil's eyes widen, and I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Adeline." I smiled as he shook my hand and let go.

"Would you mind telling me how you know all about the Avengers?"

"Uh...I'd rather not say?"

"Miss Potts, Adee. Got a sec?"

"Excuse us." I walked behind Pepper, reached Tony and set my gaze on the tablet.

"I thought we were having a moment." He said to her, I laughed and turned to him.

"She was having 12 percent of a moment."

"I'm going to lock you in your room, Adeline."

"Yeah, yeah." I put my attention back to the tablet that held information on different people. I slipped a little sticky chip on the back of it to get information knowing that Tony wouldn't share it with me.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked.

"This is uh..." He pressed all the photos of each persons shown and scattered them showing them in a larger and individual view. I was mesmerized; I looked from left to right, recognizing only Bruce Banner and Captain America himself. I felt a vibration in my pocket letting me know the download was complete. I was out of my daze when Pepper said goodbye, her and Phil left. I was ready to go back to my room when Tony stopped me.

"I need to talk to you, first of all: don't think I didn't see what you stuck on this thing. Second: I need to show you something and third: you need to show me what that thing is."

"Fine, but I'll tell you when you show me what you need to show me." Tony grabbed my hand and walked me to the other side of the place, remember when I told you why I was almost late for you name being called?"

"Yeah, you were making those things." I pointed at the bracelets on his wrists.

"Well, I wasn't just making one pair." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay?" He grabbed the second pair and placed them on my wrist.

"Tony..."

"You're gonna love this." Before I can even answer, I saw pieces of metal flying at me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Naturally I screamed and realized I wasn't getting hurt. I opened my eyes and screamed again.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I saw Tony with a proud smile on his face. He made me my own suit, I couldn't believe. I honestly didn't know what to say, I was in awe.

"It's the exactly replica of mine. Only for you."

"Pepper is gonna kill you."

"And it'll be worth it. Listen, you know the shit I've been through. I don't need it to land on you. So I want to keep you safe in case of anything. I had to make you this." He pressed a button on my wrist and piece-by-piece, the suit was being removed.

"Thank you, this is one hell of a graduation present."

"Now, what the hell did you plant on that thing?"

"I got bored, I finished all my final projects a month early and fooled around with some software I made and planted them on a sticky chip that basically copies info."

"How much more do you have?"

"A lot, why?"

"No reason, mind giving me some." I raised my eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Well, if I'm going to do this. I don't want secrets."

"What makes you think they're gonna keep secrets from you, if they came here saying that they needed you." I said with confusion.

"You haven't met Fury."

"I read about him."

"There's a difference between reading and the real thing, Adee." I shrugged it off.

"Follow me." We left his apartment and down to mine and to my room. I grabbed one of my suitcases from under the bed, unzipped it and pulled out a tiny Tupperware box; I popped open the lid and Tony looked at it with wide eyes.

"Your parents would kill me if they saw that I made you my mini me." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Take as many as you like, if you feel like you don't trust this mission or whatever it is." He grabbed a handful; I closed the lid and placed it back into my suitcase. He was staring at me with a pensive look on his face, raising my eyebrow at him and groaned, and I knew that face. "Oh god, what the hell is going through that head of yours now?"

"Pepper's gonna kill me, that's for sure."

"For what?"

"Join me."

"….Join you for what?" Then it hit me. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh please, like your not going to do your research here and know everything by morning, Adeline." Hate to admit it but he was right.

"What about Banner? He's going to be there."

"No one found him after what happened in Harlem." Right he was, once again.

"They're not gonna let some 23 year old on board."

"They will when they hear that her last name is Stark." I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Pepper is going to kill you." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Is that yes?"

"Sure." He literally jumped and gave me a hug.

"Good, got to contact the agent now." He began walking away from me.

"Phil seems like a cool dude." He stopped in his tracks and groaned, and then continued walking.

* * *

I was woken up about 6 am by Tony telling me my ride was here, I grabbed a duffle bag, throwing in as many comfortable clothes in there. I went into the bathroom grabbing my needed things and left the building. I saw Phil from last night with a smile on his face, not sure if it was forced or genuine but it was nice to see bright and early.

"Miss Stark."

"Can I call you Phil, or Agent?"

"Either will do." He opened the door for me; I thanked him and slid on in. He took the seat next to me. We arrive to some sort of private airport, Phil helped me with my bag, even though I argued telling him that I can carry it myself. He helped me on to the plane and I froze on sight.

I heard Phil laugh behind me and whispered: "I know, happened to me too." I looked at him and back at the man standing in front of me: Steve Rogers.

"Holy shit." My hands quickly flew over my mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how you feel about women swearing but, holy crap. I'm meeting you." He chuckled and blushed slightly. He stuck out his hand.

"Steve Rogers." I stuck mine out, shaking his.

"Adeline Stark." He tilted his head.

"Stark?"

"Yeah, my grandfather was Howard."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I'm sorry for yours." He gave me a sad smile. "So, the Avengers, huh?"

"How did you get into this?"

"My uncle, he kind of dragged me into this…" I cut myself off and looked over at Phil. "By the way, how the hell am I standing here, in front of Captain America himself?"

"Do you really know Tony Stark?" I snorted and shook my head.

"I should have known." I took a seat as we went in the air, I couldn't help but stare at Steve. He caught my gaze.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, I'm just amazed. 70 years and you look great." I groaned and covered my face. "I'm sorry, I take from Tony. No filter."

"That's quite all right ma'am."

"Oh no. No 'ma'am.'" I laughed. "I'm only 23. Adeline or Adee is fine. Actually, Adee is better." I smiled at him; he took a seat next to me. I grabbed my bag beside me and pulled out a book. I saw Steven take a look.

"Of Mice and Men?"

"Mhmm! It's one of my favorites."

"Really?"

"Yeah, read this over a hundred times and I still hate the ending." He chuckled; I put the book on my lap, staring at him again. "Have you been caught up with the world? I mean you won't be informed of everything over night but, you know."

"I'm getting there. 70 years worth of things I need to catch up on."

"Whatever you do, when it comes to books. Stay away from the twilight series. Trust me." He began laughing and then was handed a tablet, letting him know about everyone who was on board with the Avengers, I heard them mention Bruce, which caused me to stop reading. "Wait, I thought he wasn't able to be found."

"We have our ways, Miss Stark."

"Adee! Please." Steve and Phil laughed as I continued reading and got lost into my book.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be landing in ten."

I heard the pilot over my headphones; Phil was on some type of computer and Steve. Well, Steve fell asleep on my shoulder, but I didn't dare wake him up. I was still reading, which caused time to fly faster, I saw what looked like a ship we were approaching. We landed and I looked over at Steve, rubbing his arm lightly making him stir. His eyes fluttered open and realized he slept on my shoulder. Before I even let him speak, I put my hand up.

"No apologizing, you looked like you needed some sleep so I didn't bother waking you. Hope you slept comfortably at least."

"I did, thank you." I smiled as we stood up from our seats and exited the jet. I stared awe at everything around me. Now this is something I can cross off my list.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Adeline Stark."

"Ma'am."

"Hi." I turned to see the person who this person was, my eyes widen with shock. I pointed at her.

"Wait, you were…and you're…I knew it!" Natasha laughed.

"Nice to see you again too, Adee."

"You were too smart to be an assistant and how you put up with Tony. I had a feeling." Romanoff, if I heard her name correctly, shot me a smile and looked over at Phil.

"They need you on the bridge. They're started the face trace." Phil nodded and said: "See you there." I waved goodbye and almost didn't notice the two began walking, I quickly followed behind. I distracted once again by everything around me. This thing we were on, it was huge! Planes everywhere, people were running around, and I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking. I walked I to Steve's back and I stumble back a few steps.

"Jesus Christ, forgive me. I'm just losing my mind over all of this right now." Steve chuckled and took a step out of my way to make sure I wouldn't bump into him again, and across from me I saw the man I always wanted to meet. Not because of...well, his green side, but more for his brain. I felt like one of those little girls meeting their favorite boy band member...for science.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called out getting his attention. I was containing my excitement as he walked towards us.

"Yeah, hi." He stuck out his hand and checked out Steve. He was nervous, I mean how can he not? The man is afraid that something little might trigger the big man. I don't blame him. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word about me?"

"Well, it's pretty much the only word we care about." I smiled brightly at him; he tilted his head trying to figure out who I was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He stuck out his hand once again.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Adeline Stark." I shook his had, his eyes widen in shock.

"S-Stark? As in relation to..."

"Tony Stark? A hundred percent!"

"I-I-I didn't know he had a daughter." I began laughing.

"Oh no, he doesn't. Well on paper, yes. But I'm actually his niece."

"Were you by any chance in M.I.T?"

"Yes sir."

"You wrote a paper on me." It was my turn to have the shocked expression.

"You...you read that?!" I wanted to become a turtle right now, just slip in my shell and hide forever.

"Yeah, I was extremely flattered. After everything I've done, you still think highly of me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Before I got to explain anymore. Romanoff chimed in about it getting harder to breathe. I raised my eyebrow and heard noises from the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" I perked up like an excited child on Christmas and ran to the edge of the ship. Just before I got to it, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pulled me back, then setting me down.

"You know, I wasn't gonna fall!" I looked up at Steve.

"Didn't want to risk it."

"They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?"

"Don't think of it that way, Dr. Banner." I began walking closer again only to have my jacket pulled. I looked behind me and glared. Only offered me a smile. I couldn't blame him this was too exciting. I probably would have falling off. Steve started walking closer still gripping my jacket like an over protective brother and then it got better. This wasn't a submarine; this was a goddamn aircraft!

"This is so fucking cool!" I jumped back covering my mouth and apologized. "Sorry, Steve." He pulled me back as the turbines began to power up.

"No, no. This is much worse." I heard Banner say over the loud noises." We followed Romanoff behind to the entrance of the aircraft, I couldn't get over the fact that I got permission to be here, and we made it to, what I guess you can call in the main base of the ship. This was something else, I saw Steve slowing down, taking every single detail in. I don't blame him, after waking up 70 years later. This is a whole new world for him.

"Gentleman and young lady." I saw him walk up to someone, hand him a ten-dollar bill and walk back towards me. I shot him a confused look and pointed at to what just happened.

"Bet." I laughed and nodded as he went off to look around again. I saw the man walk to Banner and started talking. I was starting to feel out of place, if Tony were here, I think I would feel more comfortable. I just stood in one spot and just glanced around.

"Hey." I looked to my left to see the red hair woman. "You okay?"

"This whole thing is too much for me. You know, everyone in here is chill, including Banner. I mean, what the hell is a 23 year old doing here? Unsupervised."

"Are you saying we should be worried about you?"

"No, not at all. Just, getting permission to be here was extremely easy."

"We keep tabs on the Stark family, Adee. Your grandfather built S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Your name isn't Natalie, is it?" She chuckled.

"You can call me Natasha."

"That isn't it either." She gave me a smile. "You can call me Nat." I smiled back.

"Okay, Nat." She started walking; I followed her because I felt more comfortable. Well, when Steve isn't around. I walked into a conversation I had no idea what it was about, I looked down to my right and saw Natasha crouch down and looked at the screen, sliding her finger reviling more information about: Clint Barton.

"We're still not gonna find them in time." The tone of her voice sounded defeated. Whoever this Clint guy was. He meant a lot to her, I understand the feeling.

"Agent Romanoff. Can you Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" I placed my hand on her arm.

"Can I tag along?" I looked up at Bruce. "I-I mean if you don't mind, Dr. Banner?"

"Not at all." I walked side by side with Natasha and made it to the laboratory. Oh this was heaven.

"You were not kidding about the toys." She smiled sweetly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go back to Fury." Natasha left the room; I turned my attention back to Bruce.

"I'm gonna assume, Mr. Eye patch man is 'Fury'".

"Wait, you don't know Fury?"

"Nope!"

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Tony asked me to tag along. I just graduated from M.I.T yesterday and I guess he didn't want me to spend all my time at home."

"So bringing you on a mission that might be dangerous was a smart idea."

"Oh, I know all about the danger."

"Yet, you're still on an aircraft with me in it." I sighed.

"You know, Dr. Banner-"

"Bruce, you can call me Bruce."

"Bruce. All the shit that the big guy did, helped us against some weird folks."

"And I hurt people along the way."

"I'm gonna say this right now. God forbid or not if we need your second half during this mission. You won't hurt me or anyone on here."

"How would you know that?"

"I can feel it. But if you do, remember me as the idiot who was in your way."

"I'll still have blood on my hands." I sighed heavily once more. I couldn't get through this guy.

"You won't hurt me, I promise." Black Sabbath began playing in my back pocket. I jumped a foot in the air and smiled. "Will you excuse me, I've been waiting for this bonehead to call me." He nodded; I walked to the other side of the room and answered it. "YOU!"

"Miss me?"

"Yes! Where are you?!"

"Still in New York."

"I feel so out of place here, Tone." I leaned against a wall. "I mean, not much as I was feeling before. I've made some friends."

"You made friends?"

"Natasha and Steve...are trying to get Bruce to lighten up a bit." I said quietly into the phone.

"Oh, so you've met the captain, huh?" I know that tone, that same tone he uses whenever a male name is mentioned.

"No, don't you there. He is an amazing gentlemen and I don't have those feelings! I just met the guy!"

"So you're saying they might develop?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you, Tony."

"Fine, fine. Sweetheart, don't worry okay. I'll see you soon. You have the suit with you?"

"Yes."

"Good, if I'm not there when something goes down. Press the red dots on the bracelets and Jarvis will help you with the rest."

"Yes sir."

"Love you, Adee."

"Love you too, Tone." I pressed the end call button.

"Didn't know Tony Stark can love someone that isn't himself." I laughed.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." I heard the door open beside me. It was Natasha.

"Hey, kid. Just letting you know we found who we were looking for. I'll let you know when we're back."

"Let me go with you. You're gonna need the help you can get."

"Can't let you do that." I smirked. I pressed the red dots on my bracelets and advised Natasha to move out of the way as the pieces came together on my body. The facemask slid up, Bruce with a slack jaw look on his face, but admiration on hers.

"Are you sure?"


	4. Chapter 4

Five follows in one night?! I wasn't expecting this to get seen to be honest and to that reviewer! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's chapter four, not sure when the next one will be written, I want to get another story updated as well. But here's something to hold you down. A small inside on Adeline's life. Some of the things I added in here. I wasn't too sure about Tony's family, I did some research and I was reading so much, that it kind of overwhelmed me with Tony actually being adopted and what not. So I'm just making up what I had in mind for Adeline. Enjoy! Maria x

* * *

We were on the jet headed to Germany, twenty minutes until we get there. I sat across Steve in silence. Did I mention that I hate silence? I heard Steve chuckle, I lifted and tilted my head at him.

"What?" He nodded his head.

"Can't believe he made you a suit." I smiled.

"A graduation present." Steve raised his eyebrow. "I graduated college yesterday, he told me since I know the crazy things he's gone through. This suit." I knocked on the metal chest plate. "Can keep me safe and get me out of situations I get stuck in."

"Oh…"

"I know what you're thinking 'what kind of situations can Tony drag her in?'"

"No, it's understandable. I would have done the same." I shot him a small smile. The look on his face looked as if he was struggling to say something.

"Just be blunt with what you're going to say, Cap."

" 'On paper, he is'." Steve said quoting me from earlier today. Ah, that subject. Steve noticed the woeful look on my face. "I-I'm sorry, never min-" I cut him off.

"No, no. It's okay. The whole world knows about it anyway." I cleared my throat. "They uh, they died in a car accident when I was five. I survived it. I don't know how, but I did. I only broke my arm." Steve rose from his seat and sat next to me. Placing an arm over my shoulders.

"It was hard to take in as a five year old to know you'll never see your parents again. I didn't think that I would ever stop crying, to be honest. I thought to myself: who will read me my bed time stories, who will tuck me in, who will check the monsters under my bed." I paused for a moment; I didn't want to get emotional before this mission. I shook it off. "And then Tony came along." I smiled up at Steve. "My one and only favorite Uncle. He was in his twenties when they took me to his doorstep. When I look back on it, I felt bad. This man was enjoying his life and he has a kid dropped on him, you would expect him to send me into the system. But no, he scooped me up in his arms signed all the papers and raised me."

"You're his life." Steve spoke up.

"And his mine." I paused. "Is it bad that I don't miss my parents as much as I really should? I mean I lost _everything_ and when I think about it. I think I would feel like as if I will lose my world if something ever happened to Tony."

"Tony raised you as his own, how do you think he would feel if anything happened to you?"

"We're here." I heard Natasha speak up.

"Ready, Cap?"

"Adee, stay back. Let Rogers go on his own."

"Nat, I can do this!" She looked at me and smiled.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can, but this is the first time you're doing this. You're inexperienced and I don't want to risk it." I groaned.

"It seems that you don't like it when people are right."

"No, Steve. I don't." I place my helmet down "I'll watch from afar." I walked behind Natasha looking out the window, horrified as a man with a horned helmet was about to harm and elderly person. Thank god for perfect timing as Steve landed in front of the man, deflected whatever was thrown at him. "Is that the guy?"

"Yes." Natasha pressed a few buttons releasing something. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

"Loki? You're kidding, Loki, god of mischief?" Instead of doing so, he shot at us.

"No way." I grabbed my helmet, placing it on.

"What are you doing!?"

"Gonna see how far being inexperienced can take me." I took a deep breath. "Jarvis."

"Yes, Miss Adeline."

"Let's kick some ass."

"Gladly." The flying gears kicked on and I flew out of the jet landing on the ground in the middle of the fight. The right paused for a moment; Loki stopped and looked dead at me. He chuckled darkly and headed towards me. I lifted my hand up, hearing the beam charge up.

"The man of Iron."

"Correction: I'm a woman." I shot at him, but he disappeared. Looking around, I was kicked from behind landing nearly on the other side of the yard. "Ow!"

"ADELINE!" I heard Steve yell.

"Miss Adeline!"

"I'm fine, Jarvis. Let's help the captain!" I stood right back up and joined the fight. I thought we had worn Loki down but yet again, I was thrown, but against a wall this time. "Son of a bitch!" I picked my head up to Loki having Steve on his knees.

"Kneel." Steve picked himself back up; I was struggling to pick myself up. I was beginning to get angry with myself. I sat up as Steve was thrown next to me groaning.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay?! I should be asking you that!"

"_Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" _I snapped my head up to look at the sky. Hearing that music, that son of a bitch.

"Hey Tony, YOU'RE LATE." I got up, helping Steve in the process.

"Sorry, kiddo. Wait, what are you doing down there?"

"Now is not the time, Tone." Tony landed shooting Loki, I felt like an idiot who didn't do that in the first place. Can't believe I was worried that I'd hurt this guy. I stood by Tony, nearly in the same position his was in, aiming his weapons on the target.

"Make your move reindeer games." I snorted and held back my laugher. His wardrobe began disappearing and into what I can guess 'casual' for Loki. This guy surrendered willingly. I don't like this, Tony and I put away the weapons. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain." We placed cuffs on him and guided him into the jet, cuffing onto the chair. I took off my helmet and leaned against the wall of the plane. Just staring at Loki until Tony walked in front of me. "Why are you gawking at him?"

"There is a goddamn god sitting right in front of us right now!" I said in a hushed tone and crossed my arms. "I don't like him." Steve raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't like _this_."

"Why, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?

"I don't remember it being that easy."

"What Steve said, I mean the man did put up a fight, but you showed up and immediately he stops?"

"Well, he was out numbered."

"He was out numbered by Steve and I, why would you make a difference?"

"This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an old fellow." I shoved Tony.

"No, we are not doing this now." I said in a hushed tone, he ignored me. Steve looked at my uncle with confusion.

"What's your thing? Pilates?" I groaned loudly.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics." Can I jump out of this jet, please? "You might have missed a couple of things, you know. Doing time as a capsicle."

"TONY STARK, WILL YOU STOP!?" Both men jumping back, and Tony threw his arms up in defense.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"I thought I was a hint that he was." Steve looked down at me. "You actually thought they called _me_ here?"

"Yeah, there's a lot a things Fury doesn't tell you." The sound of thunder rumbled, causing Tony to grab my armored hand. He looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve gave us a strange look. I gazed over to Loki who had a concerned look on his face. I scoffed.

"Please don't tell me you're scared of thunder."

"I'm not over fond of what follows." What the hell does he mean by that? Then there was a loud bang on the plane that causes it to shake. Oh for the love of god. Tony and I placed our helmets back on. He went to the end of the jet, opening the hatch and when he did, in came in a blonde hair man, practically looked like a body builder, nearly in the same attire as Loki, and then it hit me.

"If you're Thor-" I cut myself off when he turned his gaze to me. "I'm losing it." Tony went towards him only to get punched back by his hammer. I charged as well, but did nothing, only grabbed his brother and jumped out of the plane. I spun around lifting Tony up.

"Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?"

"I seriously have to be dreaming right now!" I exclaimed.

"That guy's a friendly?"

"He should be! He-"

"Doesn't matter." Tony cut me off. "If he frees Loki or kills him. The tesseract is lost."

"But he won't." I muttered to myself

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." I groaned as I saw my uncle fly out of the jet.

"Has anyone here read Norse mythology?" I said nonchalantly and let myself fall out of the jet. I saw my uncle from a distance.

"Adeline, you should have stayed behind."

"And let you all have fun. No way." I sighed. "Look, don't worry. I'll be fine." We pushed through the clouds and saw Thor and Loki talking. "You see them?"

"Yep." Tony accelerated and speared Thor into god knows where. I on the other hand landed next to Loki. Hoping he wouldn't pull anything as I kept watch. I heard him chuckle beside me.

"What is so amusing that I don't know about?"

"You know exactly who we are, Lady Stark."

"You know, I don't remember telling you my last name."

"Ah, but you didn't have to." He took one step forward and I raised my arm. Giving him the hint to stay where he is.

"I won't hesitate this time." He put his hands up and stepped back.

"I'm wondering why I don't know about you. I wasn't told you would be here." I was going to assume he meant Barton had given him information.

"It bothers you so much, doesn't it? Let's keep it that way."

"But from what I can tell, you care for the man of Iron."

"Are you really trying to have a conversation with me?" I study him and laughed. "You're trying to get in my head. I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Loki. It won't work." I saw Steve coming down at the corner of my eye, I moved closer to the edge to see a full-blown brawl between Tony and Thor. Then Steve came along throwing his shield catching their attention, not sure what Steve had said but it caused Thor to swing at Tony making me yell and Thor hitting his hammer against Steve's shield which caused something I can't even explain but it was a sight to see.

"Are we done here?" I said catching their attention. "Hope you're happy with the mess you made." I heard the jet get closer, finding a place to land. I grabbed Loki by the arm walking towards the jet. "Let's go."

* * *

I'm also sorry if Adeline seems to geek out a lot, the way I have her in my head is that she loves learning and reading practically anything that interests her, and Norse Mythology is high on her list. So seeing actual gods in front of her is a lot to take in.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't expect to pop one right right after the last one, enjoy! Maria x

* * *

We were flown back to base, awaited by several men as we escorted Loki out of the jet and into the ship. I took off my helmet and walked behind Tony, who was extremely quiet.

"That was a handful, huh?" Not a word, I raised my eyebrow at him. We entered a room where Tony and I could put away our suits. I pressed the two buttons that were hidden on my wrists to remove the armor. "I don't know how you can manage that suit. It's a lot to deal with." I was met by silence again; I was beginning to grow frustrated as he began walking away. "TONY!" He stopped right in front of the door. "What the hell is your deal!?" He spun on his heel and began walking towards me.

"What the hell is my deal? You went off on mission that you weren't supposed to interfere in!"

"I had the suit."

"And I told you that the suit was for emergencies only."

"Steve couldn't handle Loki on his own!"

"So you wanted to be the hero and impress everybody."

"This has nothing to do about wanting to be the hero, or impressing anybody! I wanted to help!" My voice grew louder. "If you would have made it on time, I would have probably stayed on this ship!" He scoffed.

"Next time, don't do that again."

"If I feel like I'm needed, I will do as I please."

"Goddamn it, Adeline! I need you safe! Don't you understand that, I don't need you putting yourself in unnecessary danger!"

"I was only helping, Steve."

"Who you only met today, by the way!" He groaned in frustration. "What's so great about him anyway?!"

"He understands pain and loss."

"So do I!"

"I honestly don't know what the big about him is!? Is it because of gramps?" Tony stood silent. "Sorry that he spent more time with grandpa than you did." That was a low blow, even for me. But the damage was already done, I couldn't face him, I pushed passed him and walked down the hall. Not knowing where I was going, until I was stopped.

"Hey, hey, whoa. Adee, are you okay?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." Steve lifted my head and saw my tears. He looked around and guided me to where I would guess would be his room and shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" I let out a shaky breath.

"I just had a fight with Tony." I shook my head. "I should have just told him he was right and the argument would have been over. I never should have said what I said, but I couldn't control it. It just came out!"

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was sorry that you had a better relationship with Howard than he did." His expression changed from worried to doleful. "He's gonna hate me for that."

"He won't hate you."

"How do you know? I basically said 'fuck you' in the worst way possible." He cupped my face and then hugged me.

"He won't hate you, give him a little time and go talk to him. All right?"

"All right."

"Good. Now, they're waiting for us in the main room." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to main room of the ship and sat me down next to him at the table. I wasn't paying attention to whatever was going on between Fury and Loki till my ears picked up on:

"_Mindless beast_." I picked my head up, looked at Natasha and then at Bruce. "_Makes play, he's still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on lost creatures to defend you._" Loki said with such humor in his voice.

"_How desperate am I?" _Fury is about to go all in right now. "_You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun."_

"He's a fucking lunatic if you ask me." I muttered to myself.

"_You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

"_Like getting Lady Stark_." Loki chuckled darkly. "_My, she's only a child_ _and like children and their guardians. They always argue and you can't afford arguments between colleagues._ " And then it hit me, he got into my head. I clenched my fist tightly and slammed it on the table. I started breathing heavily, Steve only grabbed my hand to calm me down.

"That son of a bitch…" I ignored the rest of the conversation and I was seething. I began thinking of many ways I can hurt a man. Then, Bruce's voice got me out of my trance.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"I wish he didn't." Steve spoke up.

"Loki is going to drag this out." I scoffed.

"Of course he is, this man knows exactly what he's doing."

"So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not from Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people."

"Well, isn't that just perfect. Nobody knows what this army is capable of, so we have to figure this out for ourselves." Thor shot me a sad look.

"They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect is the tesseract."

"An army, from outer space."

"Sounds like a movie you would see, cap?" I tried to lighten things up with a little humor. I got a small smile out of him.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." I added.

"He's a friend." Thor responded.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." I looked over at Natasha as she chimed in. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve still not letting go on how easy it was to just get him. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki."

"Bruce is right, we need to be worried about the Tesseract."

"And that guy's brain is full of cats." I let out a loud laugh and quickly cover my mouth, while looking at Thor. "You can smell crazy on him." I stifled another laugh.

"Have care how you speak." Uh-oh. "Loki is beyond reason, but of Asgard and he's my brother." I removed my hands from my mouth, rolling my eyes and turning my gaze onto Natasha.

"And how many people did he kill, Nat?"

"He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted." I snorted and heard commotion from the entrance of the room.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium…what does he need the iridium for?

"It's a stabilizing agent." I said, in unison with Tony as he entered the room with Phil. I immediately put my head down. "And what does that mean, Adee." I snapped my head up looking at my uncle and began stammering.

"Uh, it uh, it means the portal won't collapse itself." I said looking over at Bruce. "Like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony walked towards Thor.

"No, hard feelings point break."

"Tony!"

"You've got a mean swing." He walked passed Thor and towards the computers. "Also it means the portal can open as wide."

"And stay open as long as Loki wants." I continued. Tony said a few things I couldn't get, and then he yelled:

"That man is playing Galaga!" I raised my eyebrow and stood up looking for the guy. I put my head down and chuckled to myself. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Steve looked at me, giving me a look that practically asked what was Galaga.

"It's an _old _video game." I mustered up the courage and walked up to Tony. "I'm sorry about earlier, I meant nothing of it." I said quietly for him to hear. He didn't say anything, only responded by kissing the crown of my head and covered his eye.

"How does Fury even see these?" I punched his shoulder.

"He turns."

"That sounds exhausting." I rolled my eyes and chimed in:

"The rest of the raw materials, I assume Barton can easily get his hands on."

"The only major component he still needs is a power source of a high energy density." I saw him stick one of the sticky chips I gave him. I pulled out my phone and made sure the download was for him and me.

"Something to basically kick-start the cube." I finished with a smile.

"When do you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist? And when does she know exactly what you do?"

"I never keep anything from this one." Tony said wrapping his arm around me. "And last night."

"Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers? Don't tell me that we were the only ones who did the reading here."

"Does Loki need any particular energy source?"

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin, just to break in the coulomb barrier." Tony and Bruce went on and on, I sat down next to Steve and smiled.

"Hope that information didn't overwhelm you." I said in a hushed tone, he was still engaged in the conversation. I checked my phone to see that the download was almost done.

"Finally." I put my phone back into my pocket. "Somebody who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said looking at me, I snorted. I listened closely in hopes Tony wouldn't mention Bruce's other half. I was wrong.

"And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green monster." My eyes widened as I yelled:

"Please excuse my uncle! Us Starks have no filter. Especially, this one." I said standing up and walking towards the two.

"Thanks." Was all Bruce said.

"I've had enough of science talk today. I'm gonna head back to my room." I waved everyone goodbye, I walked by Fury, only giving him a nod. I sent a quick text to Tony that it'd be another few minutes for the download to complete. Once I reached my room, I didn't realize how tired I was until I saw the bed. I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed, falling into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
